War Games
by iheartShules
Summary: Joss plays hardball for John's heart. Thanks to cocodiva328 for the wonderful title for this story. Sequel to Love Games, has a plot this time but still super smutty.


_**Author's note: At the end of Precious Moments I mentioned a loved one of mine had become seriously ill, at the time she was holding her own, and everyone on here was so gracious enough to send me prayers, thoughts, and kind words of encouragement. I just want to thank you for everything you have said, and done for me, and now she's in a better place. She passed away on Saturday and she is now with her daughter in heaven.**_ _**Again thank you to everyone.**_

**Here is the long waited sequel to Love Games it's smutty but to me it isn't nearly as bad as Love Games so here is a minor warning...SEX ALERT and possessive John alert :D**

* * *

Joss usually enjoyed winning, strived for it, strived to be best at everything she did. She had arrogantly figured winning over John Reese's heart would be easy, knowing he cared a lot about her, the sex between them was phenomenal, hell, she had even gotten a promise from him that when he fell in love with her he wouldn't run. That had been a huge feat in itself since she was pretty sure she was quite possibly the first woman he had been with since Jessica. The love of his life, the love that he lost, and he had shut down after he lost her. She was sure she was the first woman he actively pursued, which might have shocked him at the time. It sure the hell shocked her. John Reese eyeing her in a distinctly male way was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

But as of right now, she wanted to punch him for being so...so typically and stupidly male! She had decided to play hard ball, do the exact thing she never thought she would ever have to do in her life, she had quit. She had quit, she never ever quit, but it was maybe what would end up helping her win the war. She didn't want to win the battle, but lose the war. She quietly sat on the countertop of her kitchen island, eating cookie dough ice cream, licking her wounds. Everything she did, everything she thought of to get him to crack the walls around his heart didn't work. She was sure she had chipped away at some of that armor. He had stayed over at her place a few times when he had said he wasn't ever going to. He seemed surprised in the morning when he woke still at her place, still in her bed, still with his arms wrapped possessively around her. He was falling for her slowly, beautifully, but yet stubbornly he refused to allow himself to fully let himself go. So she did as he requested, gave him what he claimed he wanted, space.

Her shoulders were slumped, she was wearing sweats, her hair down, makeup free, she was pitiful. Damn it this was a Saturday night, her first night off from work in a week and here she was wallowing in sorrow, eating ice cream like a dejected loser. It was his fault. Instead of sitting alone on a Saturday night eating ice cream, she could instead be out to dinner with him basking in their love, and make love all night. But no, the stupid pigheaded man needed to be so stubborn. Why did she always choose the stubborn ones? She needed to find a nice, shy, normal guy that longed for a partner. Instead she finds the most emotionally guarded man on the planet and falls in love with him. _Great going_!

She heard a soft knock on the door. She didn't move from her rooted spot on the kitchen island.

"Go away, whoever you are." she called out, angrily stabbing the spoon into the hard ice cream. Even the ice cream was not cooperating, not melting so it would be almost like a frozen custard like she liked it.

"Joss." Her head lifted to stare at the door where John's voice filtered through. "Open up." Her heart fluttered, she hadn't heard his voice, she hadn't seen his beautiful face in days. It was hard to cut herself off from him, it was like cutting her heart out of her body. But she refused his phone calls, only picking up for Finch when he needed help on a case. She refused to help in the field for one of their many cases, sending Fusco in her place to help them. Fusco complained about it, but he still went with it.

"Go away." she called out again. Every fiber in her being told her to hop off the kitchen island, run to the door, throw it open, and grab the man. But she remained where she was. John had the ball in his court, he was going to have to be the one to make the next move.

"Joss, please," his words sounded so sad filled with so much misery. He sounded like he missed her, her heart soared, but it wasn't enough. Just because he missed her didn't mean he was ready to give his heart to her. Nope, she was going to continue playing hard to get.

"No," she refused. "Go home, John."

"Joss." His tone got angry, it carried a warning. "Open the door."

"What part of N-O don't you understand?" She pulled the spoon out of the carton, placing the delicious ice cream into her mouth. "Usually it means NO to a normal person, besides I'm too busy to see you right now." She heard him picking the lock which made her roll her eyes. Of course 'no' means 'yes' in John's world. He opened the door, entering and quickly shut it behind him.

"So, busy?" he motioned to her sitting on the island eating ice cream.

"Yes, as you can see I have a busy night for myself tonight. It's called eating ice cream until I gain about ten pounds, then watch a sappy movie and cry at the happy ending, and then hit the sack at about ten o'clock." she stated before hopping off her counter to put her ice cream away. "See? I'm extremely busy, John, so could you cut to the chase about why you're here please. Uninvited, by the way."

"You won't return any of my calls." She heard the anger in his voice and the frustration. She turned from the refrigerator after putting her ice cream away in the freezer.

"I'm just doing as you wished. You are the one that wanted space, remember?**"**

"Damn it Joss-I didn't mean we couldn't talk, you were just pushing so hard."

"I told you I was going to go after that heart you keep hidden from everyone, including me. I was up front with my feelings. You promised you would try."

"And you said back when we started this thing between us that you were fine with the fact I couldn't offer anything other than sex."

"Oh way to go, John. Turn it around on me, blame me for everything, right?" She pointed to the door. "You can go now because I changed my mind. I'm not going to sit around my apartment in my sweats on a Saturday night wishing you'd come to your senses." She felt her heart in her throat as she eyed him, she wished he would say not to go. "I'm going to find a man that wants to be with me." She skirted around her kitchen island but he moved so fast. He was in front of her before she even had a chance to get past the kitchen island. She felt blocked in, she was caught between the kitchen island and her counter. She could just walk around to the other side, but surely he would move in front of her that way too; John moved quick for such a big man.

She stared up into his glittering blue eyes. She saw the possessive look there. She smiled, she just found the green eyed monster hiding inside him. He didn't want to share her with any man, but he couldn't or wouldn't say he wanted more with her than just sex. "I'm going to wear that sexy black dress you enjoyed. You know the one, where it dips really low in the front and the hemline comes up to my mid-thigh. Yeah I think that will be the perfect number to find another guy since you sure enjoyed it." She felt like she was provoking a bear, his sheer size could intimidate anyone including her, she wasn't wearing any shoes so he towered over her meager five foot five stance, but she stubbornly refused to take a step back. "Move, John."

"Make me." his tone was gruff, angry even. What the hell did he have to be angry for? What did she do? She did what he wanted, he asked for space, she gave it to him. She wasn't in the mood for this, she was now determined to make him jealous. Maybe if he was jealous enough, maybe he'd do something about his feelings for her. She lifted her chin, reached her hand onto his chest to push him aside but he didn't budge. She didn't really expect him to. He was much bigger than she was, but she was also trained, surprising him back a few weeks ago with her skills.

"You forget I can take you down."

"You forget you surprised me, this time I won't go down, and this time I won't allow you to call the shots. You enjoy control Joss, well baby, so do I, you'll be calling me sir." his eyes blazed in sexual lust...and anger.

"'Baby'?!…" she felt incited with rage at that, it wasn't an endearment coming from him right now. It was coming out of anger, anger she was feeling herself. "Get out of my way now, John." she stated with a hand pressed on his chest pushing. He didn't budge. "I won't ask again."

"Make me," he repeated his words, challenging her. She never backed away from a challenge. She used all her might to push him, making him take only a tiny step back. But before she could even sweep her leg behind his, an arm snaked around her waist while his other hand locked around her tiny wrists and she realized her mistake. He had baited her on purpose. She was pulled against his body firmly, easily, and he backed her up against her refrigerator. His iron tight hold on her wrists pushed them above her head high. She squirmed in his tight hold.

"John…" but the rest was muffled by his mouth on hers. She moaned as she felt like she was being swallowed up by his passion for her, by his need for her, and she felt herself falling. All she felt, all she could think of was this man. She let out a sigh into his mouth as his knee slid between her legs. He slid his tongue deep into her mouth, seeking more from her. She struggled to release her hands from his grip but his hold was too tight. His other hand that was curled around her waist dipped onto her butt. She pulled out of the kiss. "Please, John." She felt the arm that had wrapped around her waist slither from around her. He slid his left hand underneath her sweats under her panties, and touched her.

"You're wet," he whispered seductively as he rubbed her clit incessantly. She couldn't believe what he was doing to her. He was too much, she couldn't take this.

"John-stop, I want more than this," she begged as he slid one finger, then a second inside her. His mouth captured hers as he worked a fast rhythm with his fingers, and his thumb circled her clit. Her protests faded away as his hand was killing her slowly. His mouth was off of hers now, buried against her neck, gently sucking while he withdrew his fingers from her heat just to sink them back in, while rubbing her clit in a circular rhythm in union of his moving fingers. He was drawing her closer to her climax without much effort. His rhythm was quick, meant to make her come at a record pace. She couldn't fight the hot rise of her climax, she couldn't resist him, she couldn't fight him off if she tried. "John, oh god-I love you," she moaned just before a scream escaped her as she came that he swallowed as she shuddered clenching his hand between her legs while she rode wave after wave of ecstasy. Only when her orgasm slowly faded did he finally slide his hand from her sex and pushed away from her.

He looked unsteady, her words seemed to hang in the air between them. She never spoke of her love for him, she wasn't ready to declare it to him, she knew he wasn't ready to hear them, but it was almost ripped from her. Even though she hadn't meant to say the words she didn't regret them. But she hurt inside when no declaration came back.

"Joss…" her heart stopped as she waited. Waited to see if he could work his way past whatever was holding him just out of her reach. But when nothing else made it out of him she realized he wouldn't take that next step. Her name was a plea, her declaration hung between them, and pain filled every fiber of her being.

"Get out." she trembled, feeling tears fill her eyes. "I'm not asking this time, John, get out!" she said it loudly, needing to be alone, yet praying he would stay and declare himself to her. He backed away from her, pivoted, stalked to the door and left. She shook inside as she watched the man she fell in love with walk away without another word. 

* * *

John sat in his car, parked near the doors of her apartment complex, unable to leave. She loved him. He knew she did, her words a few weeks ago basically told him how she felt for him. But knowing it and hearing the words he hadn't heard uttered to him in a very long time were two very different things indeed. He was still angry that she had planned on going to some damn bar to pick up men. She knew what she said would piss him off, it worked, and he reacted. Not in a good way, he had taken her against the damn refrigerator, claimed her, knowing she wouldn't go out after that. Knowing she wouldn't be able to look at another man without thinking of what he did to her. But her declaration as he stroked her, bringing her to a fast orgasm, still rang in his ears. She had been so consumed with passion that the words sounded ripped from her.

He leaned his head against the headrest ignoring the tension in his belly, ignoring his erection. What was he going to do? She wanted more, she wasn't going to see him anymore if he didn't at least give a relationship between them a try, and he promised to not avoid her when he fell in love with her. _But he wasn't in love with her_, his mind stubbornly pointed out. Wanted her yes, but in love? John Reese wasn't capable of love anymore. He knew what she had been doing these past few days, ignoring his calls, ignoring him completely, and at first he thought he could handle it. But the more she resisted talking to him, seeing him, the more he missed and wanted to see her. He couldn't stop thinking about her at all times of the day and night. She was getting under his skin and he hated it. But just because she was under his skin, she was an itch he couldn't seem to get scratched, didn't mean he was in love with her. It didn't mean he could readily give her what she wanted, what she demanded. He beat his fist against the steering wheel in anger at himself, in anger at her for doing this to him.

What was it about 'Jocelyn Carter' that had him so enraptured? Why couldn't he just stop thinking about her, there were many women out in the world, many women that had gave an inkling they'd fall in bed with him. Zoe Morgan for one. But he hadn't chased after her, he had chased after Joss. Jocelyn Carter, who he knew deep down, wasn't cut out for a just sexual relationship. He had known that but it didn't stop him from pursuing her, it hadn't stopped him from kissing, seeking, wanting, and needing her. Why? Why did he do it? Why couldn't he just go find another woman that _could be _what he wanted? Just a sex partner. He knew the reason, because he didn't want anyone other than Joss. He only wanted her. He blinked when the door to her apartment complex opened and she exited. Her hair was down, curled slightly, she had makeup on her beautiful face, she was wearing a dark black suede coat that was unbuttoned allowing him to see that black dress that riled him up the first time they went out on a date. She was going out, even after he had taken her up against the refrigerator, after she said she loved him?

He seethed as red tunneled his vision as she climbed into her car. What was she thinking? What was she doing? After what just happened she still was determined to go out and pickup other men?! _**She was his**_. He followed her from a safe distance when she drove to O'Grady's, a local bar and club. He pulled up a few cars behind her as he watched her climb out of her car. He sat and waited to see if she would go through with it, go through with entering the bar dressed to kill. He sucked in a breath when she didn't hesitate as she hurried inside. He slowly climbed out of his own car, trying to control his anger, and followed her inside. He scanned the crowd, there were a lot of people dancing, more people at the bar getting drinks. It took a few extra minutes then he wished but he finally found her minus her jacket, making his body overheat as he eyed her beautiful form. More than one man was looking at her appreciatively as she ordered a drink for herself. One man's gaze roved over her ass and he had to withhold the urge to kneecap the man for looking at her.

He weaved himself through the crowd, watching her the entire time as she took her drink from the bartender. He glared at a group of men that were eyeing her as if trying to work up the nerve to speak to her. She had placed herself at a tall tabletop with tall high rise barstools. She crossed her leg over her other, hiking her dress up her thighs as if on purpose, as if she knew he could see her, and she sipped her drink through the straw. She had her back to him, he watched as the group of men made their way over to her.

"Hi there," he blinked when he heard a feminine southern drawl in his ear. He turned his head from staring down at the men that dared talk to Joss to see who was speaking to him. She was a tall, blonde woman, pretty but not as pretty as Joss. She was wearing a red dress that clung to her petite body, she had her breasts thrust out, and a come-hither smile. He wasn't stupid he could see the interest in her eyes, he just didn't want her, he wanted the one that was hell bent on making him crazy.

"Hi," he said without an ounce of warmth, turning to look back at the woman that invaded his every waking thought, invaded his dreams, and made him need her in a way he had thought wasn't possible. She was laughing at something one of the men said.

"I'm Jenny." she said stepping in front of his line of vision. "Can I buy you a drink, honey?"

"No." he stepped around her as her face fell, and walked menacingly over towards Joss and the men that surrounded her. He sighed when he was stopped yet again by a few more women. Couldn't they tell he didn't want them? A few girls asked if he wanted to dance, if they could buy him a drink, some were even more brazen and asked for his phone number. He declined every last one of them. He sidestepped them all as he finally made his way over to her. "Joss." he said loudly not just because the music was loud, but because he wished to intimidate the men sitting with her, flirting with her. The men looked up at him before she did.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, finally looking up.

"Is he a problem, Jocelyn?" he pulled his eyes off her and looked at the men in front of him. He kept his gaze cold as he eyed them determining how quickly he could take down each man knowing none of them would stand a chance.

"Leave." he said the command quietly, authoritative, and unfriendly enough that all the men listened but one. The small man had unruly hair that looked like he stuck his finger in the light socket, he appeared to be about twenty-five years old, and his clothing didn't exactly match but he was desperately trying not to wimp out. The small man looked uneasy scared even as he eyed him. He smiled immensely enjoying the man's fear of him as he shifted his weary gaze off of him and back onto Joss.

"We were talking weren't we, Jocelyn?"

"We were," she agreed.

"Conversation is over," he stated without looking at her knowing if he did he would take her not caring if they were in a public place or not.

"Why?" she demanded. "Because you decree it John?" He shifted his gaze off the small man that he wished he could snap like a twig for even thinking of speaking to her.

"Yes." he said simply, enraging her more, her eyes blazed with anger, and his erection throbbed harder. His hand clamped on her arm. "We need to talk, alone."

"We've said all we need to." She shrugged off his hand.

"No we haven't."

"Leave her alone." he turned his eyes on the smaller man who had yet to leave. His voice wavered like he was petrified to speak to him. But he appeared to be swallowing his fear and looked to be readying himself for a fight.

"Ray, I can handle myself, John's not a problem." she seemed to sense she had an issue on her hands. "John, you're right, let's go we do need to talk."

"No, you said you didn't want to talk, you didn't want to go, but he's bullying you into it." He made the tiniest move towards the man ready to bury his fist in the kid's face, but she stopped him. She clamped a hand on his on the table, which was the only reason he didn't punch the man. He shifted his eyes to her and she shook her head. He conceded, and he relaxed his attack stance.

"Listen Ray, you don't know anything about me, I changed my mind. I want to talk to John," she said and he watched the man. He stood patiently waiting for him to make an error to give him a reason to deck him, so he could assuage his jealousy at seeing her laugh with him. The man that she called Ray raised his index finger to point at him, right near his face. He smiled, patience did pay off didn't it.

"She was having a good time until you showed up." John merely grabbed his finger and twisted it. The man let out a loud yelp.

"John, let him go." He immediately did as she said. She tugged on his arm. "Let's go talk." She grabbed his elbow as they walked away; she got her coat and they left. Once outside she breezed past him. "I can't take you anywhere without you leaving a wreck behind us!"

"Why are you here?"

"I told you I wasn't wasting my Saturday night waiting for you. So it's safe to assume you were watching me, following me. Way to go to not be creepy John," she snapped, stalking to her car, where he angrily climbed into the passenger seat. She climbed inside, shoving the key into the ignition, turning the car on. "Get out of the car! You ruined my night, so you can go on your merry way." He yanked the key out of the ignition.

"Why were you here?" he snarled. "You go out looking for another man, after…" he stopped.

"After what?" she demanded. "After I said 'I love you.' Well I didn't hear anything back now did I? What am I supposed to do, wait around and hope you change your mind? To hell with that. I'm a beautiful, desirable woman that deserves to be happy. Now give me back my damn keys." She snatched them out of his hand before angrily stabbing it back into the ignition. "Go," she grouched, when he didn't, she shrugged, shoving the gearshift into drive, and drove with him anyway. He knew her, she didn't fall in love easily, and she never gave up. His eyes narrowed on her.

"You knew I was outside, you knew I was watching, didn't you?" Damn it, she set him up! She knew he would follow, to stop her because she knew he'd get jealous.

"Yeah, it's not too hard since you were parked in front of my window where I could easily see you."

"So what, tonight was nothing more than to make me jealous?"

"Yes," she snickered as she drove. "You were so jealous of Ray, and he wasn't even my type." she laughed at him. "You're my type, John. You're the only one I want and you fell so easily in my trap." She laughed harder at him. He grabbed the wheel and she shouted as she hit the brake. "What the hell is the matter with you? Are you looking to get us killed?" she demanded as she pulled onto the side of the road. He leaned over the gearshift, determined to make her stop laughing at him, and yanked her into a kiss. He kissed her desperately, brutally, taking her mouth roughly with his. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, she squirmed in his hold, and he tightened his grip in her hair. She moaned but managed to free herself.

"Stop." she gasped as his tongue found her racing pulse in her neck. She leaned her head back, and his hands grabbed her breasts. "I want more." She shoved his hands away. He sat back staring at her in the car. Their breaths were coming out quickly. He stared at her in the dark car.

"Sex is all I can offer."

"That's not true, John, that is so utterly untrue. You can give more, you just don't want to."

"No." He shook his head, hating that he believed she was right. She was wiggling herself into his heart and he couldn't stop her from doing it. He couldn't keep her out much longer. No matter how much his head claimed he couldn't fall in love, that he lost that capacity a long time ago, his heart burned for her. She had done as he asked, gave him space. It made him want to be with her even more, she went to go pick up men, and that angered him. It made him feel possessive, made him want to mark her as his even though he claimed she wasn't.

"You pursued me, so why can't I pursue you for more?"

"Because I can't give you more." he was desperately trying to talk himself as much as her out of this. His head was right, damn it, he couldn't give more, it would end in disaster.

"Why? Why can't you give me more? We have had dates they were fun, intimate; we share our lives together in that respect. The sex between us is amazing which is rare to find, I respect you and you respect me. We care a lot about each other, so why not more?" He just sat and stared at her, and after a few minutes she let out a loud exhale. "Well John?"

"I'm thinking." She shook her head before pulling back out onto the road. They remained silent as she drove back to her place. He thought about what she said, what had happened tonight, thought a lot about what he felt for her. She pulled up to her apartment complex and exited the car. He slowly followed suit, he followed her upstairs to her apartment, she didn't once say anything. She unlocked her door, he followed her in, enclosed them in her empty apartment together, and she slid her coat off and he just stared at her. "I think you should go now. We are at an impasse."

"I don't want to go."

"I know you don't, I don't want you to go either. I love you, I hadn't meant to say it, but I'm not taking it back either. I love you, it hasn't ever been just sex between us like you try to claim, and I'm not settling for anything less than your heart, John." Instead of leaving, he took a couple steps towards her. She took a few away from him as if he knowing if he touched her, her willpower will crumble. Well that's how he felt whenever he was around her. "You can give me more, you're just too damn afraid to try."

"I'm not afraid."

"Oh right, like I believe that. You haven't proven to me you're not scared of moving on with your life. You enjoy being stuck in limbo, moving on is the real challenge. John Reese never bows away from a challenge, but this one, I guess, he does."

"You're pissing me off." His voice was low, his eyes angry as he stepped towards her. He saw the look on her face, seeing she was getting excited by his anger.

"Good, because you do a bang up job of pissing me off too." she replied, keeping her arms at her sides, leaning her head back to glare up at him as he towered over her. "Show yourself to the door, I got the rest of my lonely Saturday to attend too, thanks to you stalking me." She let out a startled sound when he whirled her around to press her against her front door. He had his hands on either side of her face, his mouth inches from hers, and his body invading her personal space. Her breath came in quick pants as she silently eyed him. He felt himself unraveling. She was methodically chipping away at all his defenses. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want the distance she was giving him, he didn't want to think she'd go out with another man just to prove a point.

"Is this a trick?"

"Is what a trick?" she asked quietly.

"Wanting me to go, giving me the space I wanted, is this another attempt to get under my skin?" he demanded as he slid a hand onto her hip, while his other stayed on the door beside her head.

"Is it working?"

"Yes." He moaned as he leaned down and kissed her. Her hands slid up around his neck, pulling him closer. Her lips opened wide he slid his tongue into her mouth, needing her more than anything. Her body came away from the door, pressing hard into his. She pushed out of the kiss after a few moments.

"How about flirting with other men?" she asked, her words muffled thanks to his mouth while they continued to kiss softly and tenderly.

"I hate it." he pressed her against the door, trying to keep himself together, but he was falling under her spell. He cupped her face while he sought to relief the ache she created in him. He kissed her harder, feeling her tongue slip past his lips to touch his, making him groan. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, he felt her leg slide around his waist curling around him, pulling him towards her, his pelvis touching hers. He pushed back out of the kiss. She pressed her warm, wet lips against his cheek.

"I love you but I want more than just sex. I lived my life alone, I know how it feels. I don't need a man to take care of me but I want a partner, I want to share my life with someone. I'm ready to share my life with a man again, I want that man to be you, John. You don't want me to date other men but you tell me it's just sex between us. You can't have it both ways, John, it's not fair to me." Her words were honest. He knew it wasn't fair, what he was doing to her, but the idea of her being with another man ripped at his gut. "So which is it, I date other men or we go for it all together?"

"Joss…" he trailed off, not sure what he was going to say yet. She was giving him an ultimatum it was all or nothing. Her eyes were wide, waiting for him to finish speaking. "…you've had me for a long time." His words were barely audible. But by the wide grin spreading on her face, she heard them and she was pulling him down for a kiss. He felt the raw emotion inside him as he finally admitted to what he had been feeling for a while. She had wiggled past all his defenses, all his well erected walls to keep everyone out, she breezed past them all. He couldn't breathe without thinking of her. He pushed out of the kiss. "That was a well executed plan," he said throatily as he pressed kisses against her face as she pushed his jacket off. "Never knew you to be so-so conniving, so cunning."

Her hips bumped into him, his erection was hard as steel. "It turned you on." He nodded his head before dipping low to suck at her speedy pulse. She grabbed his cheeks so she could stare into his eyes. "You fell into my trap so perfectly; good thing I work on the side of the law, I could be a great villainess," she teased as they kissed sweetly. "Should I laugh evilly now or later?" She giggled causing a small rumble of laughter from him as she toed off her heels, her hands in his hair as he swung her around to press her against the back of her couch.

"Later." he dipped his right hand into her cleavage. "You're so damned hot." She grinned at his whisper. He cupped her breasts feeling the hardness to her nipples already.

"Yeah well, you're pretty damned hot yourself, John." She leaned into his neck as she tugged his dress shirt and undershirt from his dress pants. He leaned his head back while he toed of his dress shoes.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." her hands dipped to his butt, grabbing. "I'm still waiting for my striptease." She moaned into his neck when their lower bodies connected; his erection pressing into her belly.

"You won't give up on that either will you?" he sighed. "Like the whole thing, to what, porno music, and everything?"

"Porno music?" she gasped softly as his hands continued to tease her breasts through her dress.

"You know bow-chicka-wow-wow," he teased as he hummed it quietly in her ear, finishing up by undoing his dress shirt and shrugging it off.

"God no, John, that's too cheesy for me. And don't quit your day job of kneecapping people, you're no singer," she said with a small smile on her face, her hands still on his ass.

"I'll have you know I'm an excellent singer," he assured, pressing butterfly kisses against her cheeks. She patted his butt softly before pulling his undershirt up and over his head.

"Whatever you say John, more like I want you in something sexy and undressing for me. No cheesy music, no fancy moves, just you stripping down while I get to enjoy the slow show." She batted her eyes at him.

"What will it take to get you to forget about that?" he asked as he unzipped her dress. She appeared to be thinking as she looked up at the ceiling. "Sex in your car?" he offered.

"No."

"How about sex at your precinct where we first met, it's romantic?" She scoffed.

"Oh yeah, so romantic! Let's have sex in the holding cell while we're at it."

"Kinky." He grinned as the dress pooled around her feet. His smile fled as she stood in see-through white lace panties and bra. The bra was strapless and he felt his erection jerk in his pants at seeing her. "I got an even better one: sex at a gun range." He touched her intimately through her panties, making her moan as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Nu-uh," she barely got it out before her tongue slipped into his mouth. He pulled her against him lifting and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to her bedroom and climbed onto the bed, laying down with her delicately beneath him. She fit against him perfectly. He pulled his mouth off of hers.

"Is there anything I can give you to forget about this striptease?"

"Ah...nope." He tugged her bra down and took one breast into his mouth. She moaned as her back arched high off the bed pressing more of her into his mouth. He circled his tongue around her nipple. "Oh John, please," she whimpered and he couldn't resist giving her what she wanted. He took the tip of his tongue and touched her nipple, loving the loud cry of happiness. He dragged his tongue across her nipple not once but a second time, before he sucked on it gently. Her hips bumped his in silent pleading to get the show on the road. He was still in his dress pants her hands were at his waistband trying to undo his fly. He pulled his head from her one breast to move onto her other one. He concentrated on driving the woman he was falling in love with wild. Her back arched when he bit on her hard tip. "Pants off John." He kissed her breast one last time before he began kissing a lovely trail down her belly. She shook her head locking her legs tightly around his waist. "Where in the hell do you think you're going?" He grinned as he tried to ply her legs from around him.

"You know where,"

"No more foreplay." She had his pants undone in seconds and he groaned when she slid a hand into his pants inside his underwear and clutched him. She held him in a firm grasp and he couldn't think straight. Her legs uncurled from around his waist while he removed her hand from his pants before sliding her panties down her legs. She immediately sat up when he stood to throw her panties over his shoulder and push his pants down. He toed off his socks while she immediately went for his boxer-briefs, pushing them down too. She grinned as she sat on the edge of the bed, smirking at his erection. "Perfect." she snaked an arm around his waist, leaned forward and kissed his tip. He moaned as he leaned his head back as she seemed happy that she got to pleasure him. Her tongue was playfully trailing his length up and down continuously.

"Stop," he moaned, pushing her back gently. He guided her onto her back before grabbing her calves, spreading her legs wide apart. "I want to take you with my mouth, but I can't wait, Joss." he climbed back onto the bed, his legs nudging hers wider apart.

"Yes please, I want to feel you inside me." She pulled him down with her hands around his neck. He positioned himself to enter her, but before he did, he teased her opening with just his tip. She pulled his head down for a desperate kiss. He flexed his hips and surged inside her on one thrust, filling her fully, deeply, and completely. She pushed out of the kiss on a moan. "Take me hard, John," she begged. He shuddered. He always tried to keep himself reigned in, afraid he would hurt her if he took her the way he wanted. "No holding back, please." She clawed his back. He closed his eyes, desperate to hide what she was doing to him. She felt so damn perfect she was so slick, so tight, so his.

He fisted his hands in her hair as he thrust into her slowly. Her hands cupped his ass her thighs raised and her soft moans filled the room. He used his other hand to palm her breast roughly. His thrusts sped up, harder, trying to penetrate her as deeply as he could. He gasped as he grabbed at her hips, holding her steady for his thrusts.

"Yes-John, harder," she moaned. He shuddered as she stripped away his sanity. She wanted him to take her hard and he was fighting the urge to do so. He was afraid of hurting her, she was too damn small. John slid his hand between her legs to touch her. She moaned his name loudly.

"Come for me, Joss."

"Harder, John." She dug her nails in his ass, spurring him on.

"Too tiny," he gasped.

"I'm not made of damned glass." She shuddered, he could feel her close to her orgasm. By the way her body was tensing, her sex was clenching already, readying itself. He pinched her clit, and she went off like a damn firecracker. Her entire body convulsed beneath his, her sex contracted around his cock. He closed his eyes as the feeling of her orgasm against his rock hard cock felt so good. His name was loud from her lips, her entire body still squeezed his. "Harder, John." he was helpless to stop himself from complying. His thrusts sped up; he was slamming himself into her harder, deeper, and faster. Her legs remained spread wide apart as he gave in to taking her a little harder than usual. He fisted his hands in her hair hearing the yelp of pain as he most likely was pulling some of her hair, he took her mouth with his, trying to tamper down the growing need in him. He nearly pulled all the way out of her just to plow right back into her, loving the cries she made into his mouth. Nothing mattered at this moment besides this woman. He tore his mouth from hers, his head flung back when he couldn't resist the pressure that was building inside him. He bucked hard into her, his thrusts frenzied, his hands fled her hair, and she grabbed them linking them together on the mattress beside her face as he pounded himself away to the edge of the abyss that was just out of his reach. His body stiffened as his erection jerked inside her as he shoved deep one last time and came. Her name was a soft cry from his lips as he held himself deep inside her, emptying himself before he collapsed on top of her small frame.

"So, John, this means no more lonely nights?" she asked breathing heavily underneath him.

"No more lonely nights," he agreed as he got up from on top of her to lay beside her. "No more trying to pick up other men right?" he asked between ragged pants and she chuckled softly.

"I only want you." she played with his hair. "So when do I get my striptease, and my declaration?" He smiled.

"You never quit."

"Nope and you're stalling."

"Well lucky for you it won't be too long from now, I just need a little more time…for both." She echoed his smile.

"I can handle that." He pressed his lips against hers and pulled her up against him, wondering what outfit to wear when he decided to strip down to nothing for her. 

* * *

Author's note: I have one more story all thought up for this, and another someone on here *shakes finger at a certain reviewer* put a suggestion of having a prequel to Love Games as well and I want to do that as well. So in all there will be two more stories going along with these two. I will be posting a twoshot soon sometime this week, my angsty story was put on hold I wanted to write happy stories after the past two weeks I'm not really up for writing angst right now.

Thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying. I'm open to suggestions on what outfit you'd think John Reese stripping from would be sexy. No clue lol. I've been flip flopping. And a special thanks to Elaine for proofing this for me, and a really special thank you to Sarah, Gretchen, and Elaine for talking with me and getting me through these past few days. I love you guys!


End file.
